Disparition d'un trench-coat
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Castiel ne trouve plus son trench-coat qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir laissé sur une chaise dans le bunker. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il a trouvé un autre habit qui fera l'affaire.


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors, je vous explique, j'avais envie d'écrire hier soir. Quelque chose de court et j'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Puis j'ai partagé un fan art de Star-Jem sur le discord Fans de Destiel et j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce tout petit OS.**

 **Fandom SPN, rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'idée en entier vu que le fan art me l'a soufflée.**

 **Personnages : Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel (pas Winchester, mais un jour on espère) :-)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Sam avait décidé de faire la lessive ce jour là au bunker. Fallait bien s'y coller de temps en temps, et puis, c'était son tour, de toute façon. Il avait fait le tour de la bâtisse et ramassé tout ce qui traînait et qui semblait sale. Les chemises de Dean, les linges de cuisine, les linges de bain, les habits, les caleçons, les chaussettes et puis le trench coat de Castiel. Celui-ci traînait sur une chaise se trouvant autour de la grande table et Sam avait repéré dessus une tâche de sang. Il l'avait emporté pour le mettre dans la machine aussitôt.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel avait retourné sa chambre, la cuisine, la grande salle, la bibliothèque. Pas moyen de remettre la main sur son trench-coat qu'il avait enlevé juste quelques minutes pour aller aider Dean a réparer une pièce sur l'Impala. Il tourna encor un bon moment dans le bunker vide, puis finit par entrer dans la chambre de Dean. Pas de trench-coat là non plus. Il ouvrit l'armoire du chasseur et vit une blouse de médecin. Oh, ça allait faire l'affaire. Ça ressemblait à un trench-coat. Il passa la blouse et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean descendit l'escalier du bunker, Sam sur les talons, des sacs de courses dans les mains. Il s'arrêta net au bas des marches et arrondit les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et faillit lâcher ses sacs.

Un homme vêtu d'une blouse de médecin se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Oh Boy, c'est lui… c'est docteur sexy, dit-il, respirant difficilement, le souffle soudain raccourci.

Sam plissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Dean, c'est Castiel.

Le chasseur cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Il regarda l'homme arriver devant eux et reconnu en effet que c'était Castiel.

\- Oh Boy, c'est encore mieux, souffla-t-il, reprenant sa respiration pour éviter de s'étouffer,

Il se racla la gorge bruyamment quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur Castiel, sous le regard de Sam.

\- C'est quoi cet habit ? demanda-t-il, surprit.

\- Je ne trouvais plus mon trench-coat. Je l'ai cherché partout. Puis, j'ai trouvé ceci dans ton armoire. Je me suis dit que ça ferait l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. J'irai m'acheter un nouveau trench-coat demain.

Puis il prit les sacs des mains de Dean et tourna les talons.

Dean devint rouge et se retourna vers Sam, hilare.

\- T'aime tellement docteur sexy que t'as acheté une blouse de médecin ?

\- Ferme-la, Sam.

Et Sam rit de plus belles.

\- Cela dit, ça lui va pas trop mal à Castiel.

Dean sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement et se détourna.

Sam avait compris, il n'était pas bête. Dean le planta là et partit à la cuisine. Castiel y rangeait les courses, portant toujours la blouse de médecin et Dean le regarda fixement, ne pouvant détourner les yeux. Bon Dieu, il était encore plus sexy que docteur sexy dans cet habit.

\- J'espère que tu ne voulais pas mettre cette blouse aujourd'hui ? demanda l'ange et Dean sursauta.

\- N-non… d'ailleurs, tu peux la garder.

Castiel sourit.

\- Tu trouves qu'elle me va bien ? demanda-t-il, paradant bras écartés devant Dean qui sentit tout son corps réagir à la vue agréable qui se trouvait devant lui.

Castiel était vraiment trop sexy pour son bien-être. Il hocha la tête, sourit et tourna les talons.

Sam arriva à la cuisine et vit Castiel, debout au milieu de la pièce, semblant réfléchir.

\- C'est moi qui ait prit ton trench-coat, Cas'.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai vu une tâche de sang dessus, j'ai voulu le laver. Comme c'était mon jour de lessive, je l'ai embarqué avec les autres habits qui traînaient dans le bunker. Tu pourras le récupérer dans une heure, quand il sera sec.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Je crois que Dean n'apprécie pas vraiment de me voir dans cette blouse de médecin.

Sam regarda Castiel de bas en haut.

\- Oh crois-moi, ça le dérange pas du tout. Tu devrais passer le voir dans sa chambre, tu comprendras.

Castiel cligna des paupières quelques instants. Il hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine aussitôt pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Dean. Celui-ci ouvrit, rougit et ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de détailler Castiel de bas en haut.

\- C'est Sam qui a prit mon trench-coat pour le laver. Je vais pouvoir enlever cette blouse de médecin dans une heure.

\- Une heure….

Dean réfléchit. Il agrippa les épaules de Castiel, le tira dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, plaqua l'ange contre le bois et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Bordel non, n'enlève plus jamais cette blouse. Le trench-coat te va bien, mais ça…

\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que je te plaît, Dean ?

Pour toute réponse, le chasseur se plaqua contre l'ange et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel sourit en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Dean. Il avait comprit le message. Pas question de remettre son trench-coat, en tout cas, pas quand il serait dans le bunker avec Dean dans les parages.

Merci Sam !

* * *

 **Bon, c'était tout petit, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
